The Benefits of Conserving Water
by Daelena
Summary: After being sent home early from work one day by Ruby, Emma is reminded why she loves her boyfriend so much.


The Benefits of Conserving Water

_Disclaimer__: I don't own. I am merely playing here._

_Summary__: After being sent home early from work one day, Emma is reminded why she loves her boyfriend so much. _

_This is for adult "Once Upon A Time," Archie/Emma fans only. There is smut and happy mental images for all and, if you have a crush on Raphael Sbarge (like I do) or on Jennifer Morrison, this will be an *oh* so delightful story!_

_You have been warned. _

_Yes, that's right. We've got ourselves a smutty adventure of Archie and Emma. This takes place sometime during (late) season 1, before the curse gets broken._

She was sore, tired, and in serious need of a shower. Work was insane and things were getting a little out of hand in this remotely small town of Storybrooke, Maine. All Emma Swan wanted to do was take a nice shower, some food, sleep, and the company of her ever-wonderful boyfriend.

Archie had taken Pongo with him today to the office and Emma had decided (forced by Ruby) to leave the station earlier than she normally would have, leaving Ruby to man the phones. With the search for Kathryn over and Mary Margaret (thankfully) out of prison, Emma needed that time at home.

Normally, she would be spending time with Henry, but Regina had demanded that she spend some quality time with _her _son this evening. Emma felt a stab of sympathy towards the boy. No doubt, he was in for a very long and very awkward evening with Regina. She might have tried to step on Regina's toes, simply out of spite for the woman, but Emma had been in Storybrooke long enough to know exactly how much energy it would take to fight with Regina and Emma didn't have that energy right now, so Henry was just going to have to suck it up for one evening.

After all, they both wanted to avoid Regina's wraith as much as they possibly could.

Still, as she walked into the house and haphazardly dropped her work bag in the living room by the couch, Emma began the slow process of walking up to the bathroom and shedding her clothes, pausing briefly to leave her coat and her shoes in the bedroom. Archie would probably frown at her for being so careless about dropping them on the floor, but that didn't matter right now.

There was only one thing on her mind right now and that was a shower.

Mere minutes later, she had a shower running and had stripped out of her work clothing, tossing them into the laundry basket in the corner. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she eased herself into the shower. The warm water felt good. She hadn't realized how tense she really was until right then.

Emma took the time to clean up and to wash her hair. It wasn't often that she was home early enough in the evening to take a long shower, especially when one shared a house with one's boyfriend, who was also liked to take showers in the evening. That had caused some contention with Emma, since she had coming from living on her own then living with Mary Margaret (who typically showered in the morning). As much as she found she loved Archie, she found that their routines conflicted every now and again in a way that caused tension.

And she was still in the shower when Archie got home.

She hadn't heard him in the house until Pongo, in his weird dog-like way, began scraping at the bathroom door. For whatever reason, the bathroom was one of the Dalmation's favorite places in the entire house to sleep. Emma figured it had something to do with the tile floor but she hadn't gotten around to posing that idea to Archie yet. Still, his whine alerted her to their presence and she had to laugh, imagining how the dog was sitting outside the bathroom door, completely befuzzled about being denied access to the room.

"Hey, Archie!" she called, sticking her head out of the shower, grinning widely as her very wet hair stuck to her shoulder.

"Ruby kicked you out early again?" he called back. Footsteps came clambering up the stairs. "I'm not surprised though. You needed it."

Emma laughed.

"Don't have to tell me that! Ruby is really good that way," she said, before sticking her head back under the water stream.

The bathroom door opened and, vaguely, she heard the command from Archie to Pongo, telling the dog to stay out of the bathroom. Emma wasn't surprised when Archie joined her in the bathroom. Years of living alone had meant that she was not in the habit of locking the bathroom door when she showered and the months of living with him had gotten her quickly adjusted to sharing the bathroom with a man. She kept on her normal routine as he shuffled about the bathroom, not at all fazed by his presence.

That is, until the shower curtain was pulled back, arms wrapped around her waist, and she found herself no longer alone in the shower.

"Archie!" she exclaimed, twisting around to face him.

"What?" he replied, a soft laugh in his voice. "I needed to take a shower too and this way, we don't waste as much water."

A laugh escaped her lips. His excuse _might _be valid in any other case, but not right now. Emma knew that very concretely.

Oh yes, there was innuendo in his voice. Most people would miss it, if they didn't know Archie Hopper very well, but Emma had the benefit of being his girlfriend and she getting really good at interpreting his signals. Plus, when his normally soft, sweet, and very heart-warming voice got that slightly rough tone that sent shivers down her spine, Emma knew that he had something planned.

"And that's all you had in mind, huh, Archie?" Emma asked as she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Maybe not entirely," Archie said before he bent forward and kissed her on the lips.

Emma slipped her arms around his neck . . . which only served to bring him under the fully spray of water, drenching him entirely. When he pulled back, there was playful mirth in his eyes. Emma reached up and ran a hand through his hair, fingers twisting through his hair, massaging his skin in a way that she knew, for certain, distracted him.

A few pieces of his hair decided to stick directly up, giving Archie an adorably comical air. Emma couldn't stifle her giggle. Archie raised an eyebrow at her before leaning in to give her another kiss, which successfully distracted her in return.

He certainly was good at giving like for like.

Archie carefully turned them both in the (relatively small) shower, never really breaking their kiss, which grew more and more passionate as time passed. One hand slipped lower and Emma felt him carefully lift her up. It took a few seconds to brace herself against the shower wall, wrapping one leg, then the other around his hips. Archie broke the kiss and gave her that smile that she loved so much, his very wet hair splayed against his forehead haphazardly. He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles over her skin.

Emma was guiltily glad that she was on the pill and had been so routinely for many years. At this point, she wasn't necessarily opposed to building a life with Archie, but their relationship was still too new for a _baby_. Even if he wasn't using a condom right now, the pill was safer (for the both of them) than no protection at all.

He was rubbing himself against her opening, slowly driving her mad. It was extremely plain to her that he wanted her and she knew for damn certain that she wanted him. Archie knew her quirks and knew how to rile her up. Part of Emma wanted to draw this out, to enjoy this, but there was a larger part of her that needed the physical intimacy that Archie was quietly offering, the release that he would gladly give to her.

Normally, Archie was the kind of lover who would draw out his attention, showering said attention on her with ample energy. When they first got together, he had been extremely reluctant to accept similar attention from her. Emma had not been one for long-term relationships before Archie. Henry's father had ruined relationships for her. But that didn't mean that she didn't give as good as she got and Archie was extraordinary. As time had passed, Emma was glad to see him loosen up in receiving attention and love from her, his confidence in the physical aspects of their relationship building.

She didn't know about his relationships prior to her arrival in Storybrooke, but what he had showed her indicated that he had some experience – certainly enough to keep her on her toes and to make her toes curl at the thought of what he could do with his fingers and his tongue. As far as intimacy with men went, Archie was ranked at the top of her personal list.

All of that was very much beside the point at the moment.

Archie slowly placed kisses along her neck, his lips finally finding her pulse point. Emma gasped as he sucked at that point and thrust upward, entering her. Her fingers curled and dug into the skin of his shoulders as he began his work, holding her tight, keeping her back firmly pressed against the shower wall. She shifted her hips, rolling them towards him, giving Archie some more leverage.

They found their rhythm soon enough, Archie thrusting in and out and Emma pressing against him, matching him thrust for thrust. Water streamed around them, warmth against already-heated skin.

Archie looked up at her. Hazel eyes met blue ones, now unblocked by glasses. A myriad of emotions, including – but certainly not limited to – lust, love, passion, attraction, and hope, were flowing there.

Emma slid one hand from his shoulder and to the back of his head, fingers threading their way through his hair again as he went deep inside of her. Tension and wonderful pleasure built and built inside of her, pushing Emma towards that cliff, threatening to have her spill over at any moment. Archie's eyes darkened and his breath hitched.

He was just as close as she was to that edge.

Finally, it was too much for her and she found her release, spilling over the ledge and blissfully orgasming, calling his name. He followed her, mere moments later, cresting and going over that hill.

In the minutes that followed, as they came down from this post-orgasm high, Archie buried his head into her shoulder, breathing heavily. Emma smiled to herself.

"So much for conserving water," she commented, once she found her voice again.

Archie looked up at her, blinking almost owlishly. A shy, little smile crossed his lips, the fingers of one hand lazily playing over her thigh.

"I'd say it was worth it though, wouldn't you?"

"Oh hell yeah! We should take showers together more often."

He set her down on her feet slowly, still holding her tight. Emma leaned into his embrace. There was something about Archie that she implicitly trusted. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this was good, that this was right.

And then Emma realized. She felt secure with him.

Rolls of giggles unintentionally escaped her lips. Emma looked directly up at Archie, overwhelm with giddiness. A flash of concern crossed his face.

"Everything okay, Emma?" he asked, suddenly a bit serious.

Reaching behind her, she felt for her loofa. Two seconds later, Emma found it and playfully lobbed it at his head. Archie caught the item, fumbling with it for a few seconds, before letting it settle in his hand.

Using his distraction to her advantage, Emma pressed her lips against his.

"You wanted to take a shower, right?" she challenged, when she drew back, stepping out of his embrace, making as if she was going to get out of the shower.

Archie gave her a slow smile as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in. Emma felt her right foot slide on the shower floor and she instinctively braced herself against him, laughing whole-heartedly, finding her feet after a second. Archie was quick to join her in laughter.

"You're not getting away that easily, Emma," he told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He gave her the best equivalent of puppy-dog eyes that he could, which, for Archie, were pretty damn good. "Besides, you wouldn't leave me in here all by myself, would you?"

"I would never do that, Archie."

"Good."

That little smile of his promised more fun in the shower yet – and Archie always lived up to his promises.

_So, what'd you all think? Liked it? Was it smutty enough for you? If not, I mean, I could always try my hand at *another* one of these, since, y'know, that would entail *more* Raphael Sbarge mental images – which I'm so not opposed to having._

_Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this and please review. I love your feedback._

_As I always say, I will get the next story up as soon as the Muse allows me. _


End file.
